


【响优】何其有幸，陌路相遇

by Cumin_R



Category: Junjou Romantica, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumin_R/pseuds/Cumin_R
Summary: *世界第一初恋和纯情罗曼史跨作品拉郎*中村老师请赶紧过来给柳濑优和伊集院响分发爱情！！！！





	1. Chapter 1

好像已经过去很久了。  
傍晚的风从没有关好的门窗的缝隙间漏进来，打在身上，有些凉。  
身上的寒意和左颊热辣的疼痛形成了强烈的反差，刺醒了原本已经涣散的意识。  
柳濑优捂着自己的左脸，好看的酒红色眼眸掩藏在额前的刘海里。  
他已经保持着这种姿势坐了四个多小时了，像一座雕塑。身体冰冷，悬空的胳膊已经变得僵硬麻痹，只有左脸处热源般不断发烫，上面暗红的印记嘲笑着他的失败。  
长达十六年的失败。  
「为什么是我就不行？」  
「是羽鸟就可以吗？」  
可是我该怎么办呢？我还是……  
喜欢你啊。

刺耳的手机铃声总算把柳濑拉回了现实。  
摆弄了一下僵硬的身体，却是因为长时间维持着相同的姿势，怎么挣扎也没能站起来。总算是跪在地上磨蹭着够到了矮桌上手机，意外的是，打来电话的竟然是《THE☆漢》作者伊集院响的代理责编雫石。  
“喂，你好。”长时间没有说话，嗓音都变得黯哑了，听着自己这般的声音，柳濑莫名觉得嘲讽。  
“你好，请问是柳濑君吗？“  
“是的，是伊集院老师那里有什么急事吗？”  
“不是的，我是想问专属助手的事情，柳濑君答应今天给我答复。”  
专属助手啊……

柳濑优一直以来都因为扎实的漫画功底和适应一切题材的画风成为众多漫画家青睐的对象，不少有名的漫画家向他伸出橄榄枝，希望他留下来做自己的专属助手。说实话，做专属助手工作稳定收入也会大幅增加，可是……  
这些漫画家里，没有千秋。  
「如果是做千秋的专属助手，是可以的哦。」  
一般对于漫画家请求他做专属助手的事情，他基本是当场拒绝，不过伊集院响是个意外。  
换了谁都没法拒绝自己多年的偶像吧？  
柳濑从小学的时候就开始追看《THE☆漢》，还因为《THE☆漢》和千秋成为最好的朋友，伊集院响对于他们而言简直就是男神一样的存在啊。  
还记得成为漫画助手后第一次被叫去给《THE☆漢》画背景时，一向性格冷淡的柳濑兴奋得手抖，几乎连画笔都拿不住。那时他激动地拨通千秋的电话，两个男孩兴奋得在电话两端大喊大叫。  
第一次被叫去当临时助手是因为伊集院响那边助手和编辑产生摩擦而突然辞职，后来柳濑得到了伊集院的认可，被叫去帮忙的次数也渐渐增多，不久前更是成为了伊集院的正式助手。三天前他突然接到了雫石的电话，说伊集院老师从前的专属助手因故辞职了，正式助手里他是伊集院老师最欣赏和信得过的，所以希望他能来做专属助手。虽然在这么长的时间里他已经了解到了伊集院响比其他漫画家都要过分的性格，尤其是赶稿时状态仿佛身处地狱，毫无年少时幻想的男神姿态，但是长久以来的敬佩和崇拜之情并没有怎么减少，当听到这个消息的时候还以为自己在做梦。  
这次柳濑真的有点犹豫，但想想千秋修罗场时的状态，他总算压抑住几乎脱口而出的那句“好啊”，硬生生憋成了“承蒙垂爱，请给我3天时间考虑一下”。挂断电话之后，他几乎是下意识的拨通了千秋的电话，告诉他这个消息。  
「这简直太棒了！优，你赶紧答应啊！真是羡慕啊！我也想做他的助手！」  
千秋总是这样单纯。  
真傻啊，我去做了别人的专属助手，谁来在修罗场的时候帮你赶画稿呢？  
其实真正傻的人是自己吧……直到现在，心里想的，还是他啊……

“柳濑君？喂？柳濑君？你在听吗？”  
电话里传来雫石不带感情的声音。  
“啊……抱歉……我是说，好啊，我没问题的……”  
现在，他能做的，也只有逃避了吧。  
“明天下午按日程柳濑君应该会来老师这边吧，那就工作后稍留下商量详细情况吧。”雫石的语气终于带了些情绪，像是松了一口气，“那么以后请多关照，再见。”


	2. Chapter 2

最近伊集院的状态一直不错，前些日子更是少有的提前交稿，可今天不知为何不太顺利，大概是因为专属助手突然辞职，有些不太习惯。  
工作完成后伊集院灰头土脸地送走了其他助手，转头就栽进了画室，还是雫石把柳濑领进了进去。  
这并不是柳濑优第一次进入伊集院家的画室，却是第一次这么认真的打量这里。  
伊集院有个奇怪的习惯，他并不喜欢和助手们坐在一起，而喜欢一个人缩在画室里，一般只有他的两个责编和首席助手才能和他一起呆在画室里。当然桐岛主编是没有兴趣坐在那个看起来颇为舒服的沙发上等着他交稿的，他更倾向于打发别人去干这种“好事”。  
当然也不排除会出现一大早桐岛先踹开伊集院家的大门然后再一脚把伊集院从床上踹起来的情况……  
柳濑有幸见过那么一次。  
当时的状况大概只能用“惨不忍睹”来形容了吧。

不过今天似乎也好不到哪里去好。  
按理说，不在修罗场时候的伊集院都会保持着见粉丝时的绅士和温柔，黑发梳理得很整齐，胡子也刮得很干净，完全看不出是一个35+的大叔。平常他们见到的“正常情况下”的伊集院虽称不上英俊潇洒但至少算得上整洁。  
可是谁能告诉我这个瞬间换上T恤大裤衩、脸上盖上一本杂志就四仰八叉睡在沙发上的怪大叔是什么情况？？ 

“老师，请振作一点。”仿佛是习惯了面对这种状态的伊集院，雫石依旧是那样毫无表情。  
柳濑优沉默地跟在雫石身后没有做声。  
“啊——”沙发上躺尸的那位发出了一点声音，强打精神坐了起来。脸上的杂志在他的大腿上砸了一下，落在了地上。  
伊集院揉了揉被砸痛的腿，睁着迷离的双眼看向柳濑：“啊，柳濑君……抱歉，失礼了。”  
“……”  
“要不是我上一个专属助手突然辞职，也不会这么着急来麻烦柳濑君。“伊集院腾出了旁边的位置，大方地拍了拍以示邀请。  
柳濑略感尴尬，只得向雫石投去求助的目光，谁知雫石完全没有接收到他的目光，反而已经在旁边的工作台边搬了个椅子就坐了。  
无奈之下，柳濑只得被迫享受了桐岛总编才有的待遇。

三个人也就商量了一下工作的时段、突发情况的处理方法以及工资之类的基本问题，然后确定了从下个月开始柳濑就会正式以伊集院的专属助手的身份开始工作，毕竟还要给他留一段时间去向其他老师辞职。  
“抱歉，虽然这么问很失礼，但是我还想想问问老师，如果有空闲时间，我可以去其他老师那里帮忙吗？”  
这句话就这么莫名其妙的冒了出来，刚说出口柳濑就有些后悔了。真可笑啊，决定接受这份工作不就是因为自己想要避开与千秋见面吗？事到如今，自己还在期待着什么呢？  
雫石还是惯有的冷漠：“柳濑君现在是老师的专属助手，一切应该以老师这边为主，随时都可能需要柳濑君的帮助，即使是空闲的时间……”  
倒是伊集院打断了雫石的话，显得颇为通情达理：“柳濑君是好孩子，想必也是有自己的考量。既然是空闲时间，那就由柳濑君自己支配了。”  
“谢谢您。”

从伊集院家里走出来的时候柳濑还觉得像是在做梦，但他真的好希望一切都是梦啊，这样他至少还能和千秋做最好的朋友，至少还能名正言顺的陪伴在他身边，汲取哪怕只有一点的温暖。  
柳濑以前从未想过没有千秋的生活，这样过分的自由让他感觉到了从未有过的空虚。因为冷淡的性格，他打小没什么亲密的朋友，和同学同事都只是保持着礼节性的友好和尊重。只有千秋固执地撞开了他心上那扇紧闭的门，向他伸出了手、绽放了微笑。  
「优！我会给你打电话的！」  
千秋被羽鸟带走前是这么说的吧？  
我并没有奢求些什么，只是想、只不过是想听听你的声音，想听你说，我们还是最好的朋友。  
虽然我知道，那句话对我而言，是多么残忍。  
打开手机，按下数字“1”，屏幕上出现了一串他倒背如流的号码。可是播出的键却是怎么也按不下去。  
如果通了他该说什么呢？  
是当做一切都没发生过，摆出一副高兴的姿态告诉他自己做了伊集院的专属助手，完成了年少时以为是不切实际的梦想？  
还是一直沉默着等着看他会说什么？  
要是……接电话的是羽鸟……怎么办？  
当时将千秋推倒在地的时候，他那样清晰的看见了领口下暧昧的红痕。  
那么刺眼。  
直到那一刻，他才真正被证实了“千秋早就在和羽鸟交往”这件事情。  
从一开始自作多情的就只有自己，输的彻底的也只是自己。  
那么，那两个人又是怎样看待自己这场可笑的独角戏呢？

“叮——”手机突然震动起来，新的页面盖住了熟悉的电话号码。  
伊集院老师？  
他这才从他家离开没多久，就有急事了吗？  
柳濑颇有些无奈的接通了电话：“喂，这里是柳濑优。”  
“……”那边毫无反应。  
“喂？老师？伊集院老师？”  
“……”仍旧没有声音。  
“老师你在听吗？没有事我就挂了。”柳濑愈发觉得莫名其妙，伊集院说不定就是无聊起来想逗自己玩吧，真是的，有这等闲功夫不如提早点把这一轮的画稿完成。  
他正要按下挂断的键，电话里却突然传来了伊集院响的声音。  
模模糊糊仿佛从带着雾气的湖边传来，可他听得清清楚楚。  
“我喜欢你……”

柳濑优很清楚该接通这个电话并听到告白的人不是自己，可这一瞬间他又觉得直接挂断太过残忍。看起来伊集院老师像是喜欢着谁吧，这种状态是不敢表白还是被拒绝了呢？  
心底泛起一丝同情，柳濑正打算说些什么安慰的话，却冷不防听到了电话里传来被挂断的声音。  
通话中断。

而远处的某栋高楼里，黑暗中独坐的醉鬼猛的一哆嗦，像是被一片安静中突兀的“嘟嘟”声惊醒。  
手机微弱的光映出一张失魂落魄的面容。  
屏幕上，并不是心中百转千回的那个名字。  
亮着的屏幕骤然熄灭，仿佛有一只无形的手，掐灭了整个世界最后的一点光。  
被一同掐灭的，还有那份再也无法开花结果的爱意。


	3. Chapter 3

今天的伊集院依旧很不在状态，仿佛还没有从上一个“反噬期”里恢复过来。这个月的工作已经被推迟了两天，原因是分镜稿非常不顺利，被雫石和桐岛两位严苛的编辑打回了很多次才勉强过关，伊集院显然又到了自暴自弃的边缘。  
看着第十张被揉烂的原稿纸落在地上的时候，柳濑叹了一口气，端走了伊集院桌面上还有小半杯冷掉的咖啡的水杯，把伊集院一个人留在画室里“冷静一下”。  
“柳濑君，老师那边是有什么新进展吗？”一个助手见他出来了，以为是伊集院有什么新的指示。  
柳濑一边清洗着杯子一边摇头：“先把手头的事情做完吧。”  
“柳濑君，我有个问题想请教一下，可以请你来看看吗？”  
柳濑正要走过去看那位助手手里的画稿，门铃却突然响了起来。  
“抱歉，我先去开一下门。”  
门外是一个大学生模样的男孩，柳濑见着有些面生，愣了一下没有及时请他进来。男孩似乎是看出了柳濑的疑惑，拘谨地鞠躬道：“您好，我叫高桥美咲，现在是丸川书店的工读生，桐岛总编托我来给伊集院老师送些慰问品。”  
“啊……有劳高桥君跑一趟了，请进，老师在房间里。”  
高桥进屋后给在座的助手打过招呼，就往伊集院的画室走去。柳濑下意识看了他一眼，发现他在画室门口踌躇了片刻才敲门进去。

很快，高桥就从房间里出来了……准确来说，是从房间里“逃了出来”。  
他着实闹出了不小的动静，跌跌撞撞地从画室里跑出来，匆忙地向在场所有人道别之后，几乎逃也似的夺门而出。  
“砰—”的一声，把刚刚从画室里追出来的伊集院关在了身后。

在这种仿佛时间静止的尴尬中，柳濑嗅到了某种特殊的气息，毕竟高桥脸上慌乱的神色他看得一清二楚。  
与其说是慌乱，不如更准确地说，是拒绝。  
斜睨一眼站在不远处的伊集院，果然，原本就被打击现在又被助手们八卦的目光淹没的伊集院看起来有点无措。  
“咳咳，”柳濑垂眸，假咳了两声，“想要松懈的时候不如想想手头上没有做完的工作吧。”  
闻言，原本打算八卦一下伊集院的助手们纷纷略带遗憾地低下了头，开始忙手上的画稿，柳濑也拿起笔继续给助手解答疑难。  
伊集院的目光在柳濑微微弯曲的背部停留了片刻，原本已经站成一座雕塑的他缓缓转过身，一声不响地回了工作室。

柳濑回到画室的时候，伊集院毫无形象地瘫倒在工作台上，活像一张被作废的原稿纸。  
“老师也要振作一点哦，大家都已经完成今天的任务了。”柳濑显然已经完成了自己的工作，一边口头鞭策着伊集院一边拿出了画册自己开始随手涂涂画画。  
他的画册里从来就只有一个人，这一本也不例外。  
“好的好的，我知道啦！不是说了今天完成了就先回家嘛……我是真的没有灵感也没有力气了……”伊集院把头转向另一边，拿后脑勺对着柳濑以示不满，“说起来，这才一个月，柳濑君怎么就变得和桐岛那家伙一样啰嗦了。”  
一句稀松平常的抱怨却让柳濑全身过电似的一激灵。  
啊，原来已经一个月了。

“嘛嘛，不过话又说回来了，上个月多亏了柳濑君了，没了专属助手，全靠柳濑君帮忙协调助手的工作，才堪堪赶上了截稿的时间。”伊集院继续说道，“柳濑君不愧是‘超级助手’，作画能力强不说，动作快质量也高，没想到协调助手间的工作也很有一套！以前在哪位老师那里当过首席助手吗？”  
笔尖又是骤然一顿。  
脑袋里千秋颓废地趴在桌子上的画面越来越清晰，反倒是眼前画纸上的一切都变得模糊起来。可当两个相似的场景重叠在一起的时候，他才突然发现，方才他落笔画的根本不是千秋，而是身边泄了气的皮球似的伊集院。  
那天打错电话告白的事突然像插播广告似的在脑海里浮现。

“怎么了？柳濑君？”半天没有听到回答，伊集院有些疑惑地坐了起来看向了柳濑。  
柳濑见他转向了自己，慌忙合上了画册，推到一旁，故作镇定地回答道：“有的，以前在吉川千春老师那里做过首席助手。”  
虽然伊集院是少年漫画家，对少女漫画家没那么多了解，但这位“吉川千春”他倒是有所耳闻。吉川老师确实是个非常优秀的漫画家，不过她却是因为从不在签售会等各种公众场合露面而在业界闻名。和她本人有交往的编辑和助手们也都心照不宣地为她准备好了一致的说辞，说吉川老师是个害羞的人，不善社交，因此谢绝出席一切活动。  
至于柳濑优，他也早就从八卦的助手们那里了解了不少。听说作为各路漫画家疯抢的“超级助手”，柳濑却基本谢绝了所有漫画家“成为专属助手”的邀约，不论对方是多么优秀的老师。而究其原因，就是柳濑处处以这位“吉川老师”为先，据说在接受自己的邀请之前从未有过特例。  
「哎呀，我这是走了什么狗屎运啊……」想起上个月水逆的自己，伊集院只感觉无比庆幸。  
不过，为什么偏偏这次就答应我了？  
伊集院撑着头，看着身边正在收拾被自己弄得一团糟的房间的柳濑。  
“柳濑君，吉川老师是个什么样的人啊？”  
“老师，有八卦别人的时间，不如想想原稿什么时候能画完。”柳濑不为所动，“如果老师没有别的事，我就先走了。”  
“是柳濑君喜欢的那种类型吗？”  
刚刚走到门口、正要伸手开门的柳濑愣在了原地，像受惊的小动物一样明显地身躯一震。  
他的手缓缓紧握成拳，又渐渐松开，丢下一句告辞，头也没回地离开了。

原本柳濑在的时候还有点人气，现在又只剩他一个人了，整个屋子都安静了下来。  
虽然今天是因为高桥的到来，两个人才牵扯出了这些话题，但其实这一切关于柳濑的猜测并非伊集院天马行空。这些天柳濑的状态他都看在眼里，黑框眼镜连黑眼圈都挡不住，更何况眼中无意流露的悲伤。画着画着就陡然停下的笔尖，以及偶尔露出的失魂落魄的神色，完全就等同于在那张素来没什么表情的脸上写了这样一行字：我失恋了。  
莫名其妙的让人心疼。  
要说失恋这件事，他也算是个过来人，尤其是最近正在经历这段难熬的时间。  
可这么多年了，他经历过太多失败的恋情，多到他觉得自己已经失去了爱的能力。  
虽然这么多年都在画热血的少年漫画，但为了学习其他老师的长处，伊集院倒也看过一些少女恋爱漫。有时候他也会像一个情窦初开的少年一样，相信自己的生命中总会出现一个人，让他觉得庆幸，还好那些过往的爱情，都没能开花结果。

他站起来伸了一个懒腰，突然发现柳濑优把什么东西忘在工作台上了。虽然不喜欢偷看别人隐私，但是对于一个和自己有相似经历的人的某种难以言说的好奇还是驱使着他翻开了那本画册。  
很明显，画册里装着同一个男孩。或是趴在桌上认真的涂写什么，或是随意的瘫倒在桌子上，又或是端端正正的盘腿坐在椅子上，或者只是一个灿烂的笑，可就这么一页一页的翻过去，即使是作为一个局外人的伊集院也感受到了那种倾注的感情。  
也许，这就是柳濑优的喜欢吧。  
沉默的，笨拙的。  
温柔的，寂寥的。  
喜欢。  
纵有千百张画纸，却只容得下一个你。


	4. Chapter 4

“哗啦啦——”  
不知什么时候，外面已经开始刮风下雨了。按理说，刚刚入冬的时候，应该不会下这样的暴雨。狂风把窗户吹得嘎吱嘎吱得响，雨滴在窗上不断砸出砰砰声，卷起的窗帘拂过桌面，把画稿打散了一地。  
伊集院叹了口气，把没有看完的画册放回柳濑用的工作台，然后蹲下来打算收拾地上散落的画稿。  
刺耳的门铃却又在此刻响了起来。  
来者想必很是急切，一刻不停地按着，似乎很确定主人就在家，不来开门他就一直按到开门为止。  
“就来就来。”伊集院无奈的再次直起身来，打开门一看，竟是刚走不久的柳濑优。  
“柳濑……？”  
柳濑优被暴雨淋得浑身透湿，水滴还在不断从他茶色的头发上滚落，略长的刘海被水粘在一起，挡住了眼睛。  
“抱歉，打扰了……”像是一路跑过来的，柳濑的声音很不稳，略微喘着气，“我有重要的东西落在老师这里了。”  
重要的东西。  
伊集院在心里默默的重复了一遍。  
“下这么大雨还跑过来啊？给我打个电话不就行了嘛，你要是着急要我可以开车送到你家里去。”伊集院把柳濑拉进屋子，“去洗个热水澡吧，淋这么久的雨要是病了怎么办？”  
“不用了，我拿了东西就回去。”尽管惊讶于伊集院溢于言表的关心，柳濑还是用了对待一般人那种礼貌而又疏远的态度拒绝了。  
“你可不能生病啊，你病了我可怎么办啊！”伊集院一边摆出一副泫然欲泣的样子，一遍不由分说的把柳濑推进了浴室。

因为外衣都湿透了，柳濑只好接受了伊集院老师的“好意”，穿着他的浴衣并且“顺理成章”地借住一晚。当他擦着湿漉漉的头发走进客厅的时候，意外地发现房间里已经开好了暖气，饭菜的香味也从厨房那边一点点溢出来。  
“柳濑你弄好了吗？”伊集院一边把菜放在桌子上摆好一边吆喝着，“好了就赶紧来吃吧。”  
“真是麻烦老师了。”  
伊集院下意识的向着柳濑的方向看去，柳濑的体型算是比较纤细的，而且现在看来甚至瘦得吓人，自己的浴衣穿在他身上显得大了好多，湿漉漉的头发温顺的耷拉下来，酒红色的眼睛里少了些平日里的冷冽，像一只慵懒的猫，让人忍不住想去爱抚他的毛发。  
事实上，伊集院也这么做了。  
当他的手刚刚触及到柳濑半湿的头发时，柳濑却条件反射似的躲开了，绷起了脸连眼睛里都显出警惕和不满：“老师你在干什么？”  
虽然有些尴尬，伊集院这种老狐狸还是会给自己找台阶下的：“我说……小孩子就应该老老实实接受年长者的疼爱啊。”  
什么年长者的疼爱啊？他哪里还是什么小孩子啊？明明就是一本正经的胡说八道。  
“好了好了不闹了，”伊集院趁着他傲娇的空档好好地揉了一下柳濑的头发，手感很好，是意料之中的柔软，“赶紧坐下吃饭吧。”  
喂，到底是谁在胡闹啊！

“也不知道你喜欢吃什么，就随便做了几个菜，要是不喜欢也请见谅。“伊集院说着，先给自己和柳濑各倒了一杯乌龙茶，接着拿起了碗筷，”我开动了。“  
没想到伊集院作为一个有着风靡全国的漫画作品的大人物，居然会做饭，而且做得还挺好吃！  
相比之下，千秋完全是四体不勤五谷不分，也难怪他需要羽鸟那样会照顾人的恋人。  
又是这样不知不觉就想到了他们啊……  
“柳濑？柳濑？”柳濑反应了半天才意识到伊集院在叫他，抬头看看伊集院一脸期待的表情，以为他在等自己表扬他的厨艺，于是立即答道：“啊……抱歉，刚刚走神了。嗯……老师做的东西很好吃。”  
哪知道伊集院完全是泄气的样子：“你根本没听我说话……”  
“抱歉……“  
“好吧好吧，我再说一次。”伊集院的脸上显出孩子般的无奈，“如果我在圣诞前夕赶完了稿子，你愿意陪我一起过圣诞节吗？”

圣诞节吗……？  
想想以前的圣诞前夕，千篇一律的是在紧张的修罗场中度过的，以千秋的拖稿功力，越是到了最忙碌的年末他就越是喜欢开天窗。不过在赶完稿后，他们还是能一起开开心心的一起庆祝圣诞。  
今年，当然是不行的。  
比起孤孤单单一个人捱过一整个寒冷的冬季，他当然愿意找一个能陪伴自己的人，取暖。  
真是动物一般的本能啊。  
可是……为什么是我呢？

伊集院摆出一副饶有兴致的表情，托着腮望着柳濑优。  
他并不是个像吉野千秋那样既天然呆又迟钝的人，相反，他很善于察言观色，能从一个人的动作表情，甚至一个眼神里揣测出他的内心。毫无疑问柳濑又走神了，眼睛虽然藏在略长的刘海里，但里面透露的难过却是无论如何也藏不住的，而他很清楚的了解和理解那种难过的缘由。  
也许就是看着他那把一切难过和不甘都憋在心里的委屈模样，邀请他过圣诞节的提议才会脱口而出吧。  
谁让我是这种心软的人呢，瞧见那惹人疼的小模样就忍不住啊。

“你不说话，我就当是你害羞了不敢答应啦！”伊集院见他一直沉默，忍不住调戏了一句。  
“喂！谁害羞了！”柳濑一直低着的头一下就扬了起来，原本苍白的脸上真的多了明显的红晕。  
“那你的脸怎么红了？”  
“明明……明明就是你屋子里的暖气开得太大了！”  
“哈哈是吗？既然没害羞，就当你答应了。”  
“喂，老师你不要自作主张！”  
“好了，就这么决定了。”


	5. Chapter 5

柳濑躺在伊集院家客房的地板上享受着地暖的时候，突然觉得人生很幻灭。因为那场失败的表白，他失去了最好的朋友，可就在失去了千秋的这一个月里，他同一直被自己和千秋视为偶像的伊集院莫名其妙的熟络起来，甚至，熟到了能随便睡在别人家里的程度。  
理由？  
唯一的理由大概就是他们都失恋了。  
柳濑拿起刚刚从画室工作台上拿回的那个“重要的东西”，开始一页页地往后翻。画里的千秋可谓千姿百态，一颦一蹙都被自己逼真的刻画下来。那么熟悉，那么真切，好像一部将往事一一重演的电影。他甚至可以说出每一张画被绘出时的情景，比如这张倒在工作台上呼呼大睡的千秋，那是去年情人节前，千秋开完天窗交上去最后一份稿子后直接在桌前睡着的模样。他还记得那个时候千秋的新刊刚刚画完最后一话，历经磨难的男主和女主终成眷属。  
那是少女漫画才会有的美好吧，一个过分完美的收场。  
有时候回忆真的是这世上最残忍的存在啊。  
你拼命想要忘记的东西，却早已被岁月刻在心间，融进血液。  
翻动的画纸发出轻轻的沙沙声，当最后一页被翻过来时，柳濑的手僵在了半空。这是他今天下午的那张半成品。  
那张他在雨里跑到半路突然想起来的半成品。  
虽然是半成品，可是画中人那完全不同的形象以及与前面大相径庭的线条无不昭示着这是另一个人。  
伊集院响。  
为什么我会画成他？

“柳濑，你的手机响了。”外面传来伊集院的声音。  
手机？  
啊对了，刚才洗澡之前，好像把手机放在浴室外的柜子上了。  
看着柳濑慌慌张张的从房间里跑出来，伊集院笑着把手机递过去：“真是个傻孩子，手机也能乱扔。”  
柳濑想到没想接过手机直接接通了电话，可下一秒，原本急促的脚步瞬间停滞，像是被施了魔法定在了走廊里。  
“优……是我……”

又是这样啊，听到那个声音他就满足了。  
“优，你在听吗？”  
千秋的声音他听了十多年了，即使不看他的表情光听声音都能完全感知他的心情。真是天然啊，就算极力掩饰，语气里的迟疑和小心还是那样清楚地传递了过来。  
你又何必紧张和愧疚呢？  
犯错的是我，一直都是我。  
“嗯，我在，怎么了？”真是失败的伪装啊，还想摆出平常那样自然轻松的姿态。  
“嗯……优，我想问，你明天有空吗？”  
“明天……？我明天有空的，怎么，是原稿又完不成了吗？”  
“啊……对啊对啊，如果优能来帮忙就太好了！”  
“好，我明天会来。”  
说完这句话，电话那端却陷入了沉默。  
一时间柳濑也不知该说点什么，可这样的沉默太可怕了，几乎要把他逼疯。  
“优……还在生我的气吗？”  
他正要开口，却听见千秋小心翼翼的声音。  
拜托，不要再这样跟我讲话，让我产生一种你还在乎我我还有机会的错觉。  
“我……我从来就没有生气…… ”  
“那、那真是太好了！优，我们还是最好的朋友，对吗？”  
对他而言，那无意识地加重的五个字，这么多年来一直是最残忍的存在，每每听到千秋说出这五个字，他总是大脑一片空白，心口却隐隐作痛。好像被人生生捅了一刀，甚至能感觉到那刀刃的冰冷。  
何必在此自作多情呢？  
谁在乎呢？  
可为什么说出那个“对”字的时候，他听到了天塌地陷的声音。

伊集院就站在浴室的门口，久久地望着走廊里一直保持着打电话动作的柳濑。与生俱来的倔强和骄傲苦苦地支撑着那个看起来随时都会倒下的身影，冷漠的伪装挡不住从颤抖的身体里一点点渗出来的脆弱。  
他其实是希望柳濑能够放下骄傲好好的放声大哭一场，虽然很丢人，但总比他现在这样硬扛着不知道要好多少倍。再这样下去他会受不了的，他不能再像今天冒着暴雨不要命似的跑回来拿画册这样糟蹋自己的身体，更不能像现在傻了一样站在走廊里一言不发这样把自己搞得精神崩溃。  
真傻，认一次输又不会怎么样，何必把自己搞得那么狼狈？

“柳濑，怎么还站在走廊里？快回房间去，别着凉了。”伊集院假装刚刚从房间里走出来，“刚才是谁给你打电话啊？”  
“哦，是吉川千春老师，想让我明天去她那里帮忙。”以防万一，柳濑还是选择用了“她”来描述。  
伊集院心里已经有数了，想必柳濑喜欢的就是那个叫吉川千春的漫画家吧，平日里他也有听到一些八卦的助手开的玩笑，说柳濑一直坚持做自由助手就是为了更好的配合吉川千春老师的进度，果然朝夕相处的人容易产生感情啊，也难怪美咲和宇佐见秋彦的感情那么好了。  
想到美咲，伊集院也有些无奈。刚刚还在心里嘲讽柳濑如何如何不能从一段失败的感情里走出来呢，现在想起那个让自己那么颓废的人，才发觉原来自己也不过半斤八两。  
“看来我猜对咯，你喜欢吉川千春。”  
柳濑优意料之中的转过身来，脸上带着一点点惊讶的神情。  
不过，意料之外的是，他很快恢复了往常的冷淡，接着，坦然地点了点头。  
“可以借一下你的手机吗？”伊集院突然向柳濑走近，并伸出了手。  
“做什么？”柳濑微微皱起眉头。  
“嗯……明天我这边有重要的工作需要我的专属助手来做，让我亲自帮你跟吉川老师请假吧。”  
这人怎么能这样！当初不是说好空余时间可以自己安排吗？哪门子的？  
“什么……喂！老师！等等！不要随便抢……！”  
未等柳濑抢回手机，电话已经被接通了，伊集院打开了免提，千秋的声音清晰的在走廊里回响：“优！怎么了？”  
伊集院挑了挑眉，将视线从手机屏幕转移到柳濑优的脸上。他似乎有些生气，苍白的脸有一点发红。


	6. Chapter 6

吉川千春是一个男人。  
这一点在伊集院看过柳濑的画册之后就已经知道了。  
可是，他和柳濑熟悉到可以直接叫出名字。  
这是伊集院没有预料到的。  
“你好，请问是吉川千春老师吗？”伊集院望着柳濑，脸上浮现了一丝坏笑。  
“啊……？！我、我是吉川千春，请问您是……？“柳濑在心里默默翻了一个白眼，果然是千秋啊，连个谎都不会撒。  
“吉川老师你好，我是伊集院响。我……”  
“什么！伊集院老师！”没等伊集院说完，千秋激动的声音几乎震塌天花板，“老师您好，我是您的忠实粉丝，您是我最喜欢的漫画家了，《THE☆漢》简直是世界上最棒的漫画！”  
“呃……”这个情况的确是伊集院始及未料的，但是很快他就借这个话题继续了下去，“真是非常感谢你的支持啊吉川老师，不过我想跟你说说另一件事。”  
听着千秋兴奋得几乎失去理智的“您说您说”，柳濑只剩下捂脸的份儿了。  
“是这样的，柳濑半个月前成为了我的专属助手，本来明天是没有工作的，但是我这边突然有些急事需要他帮忙，不知道吉川老师是否能让……？”  
“啊没问题没问题！伊集院老师那边更重要啊！”  
“谢谢吉川老师了。”  
“不用不用，老师要加油啊！我还等着您的作品呢！”

挂断了电话，伊集院正要把手机还给柳濑，却被他狠狠的一把夺下。  
“呐，柳濑，你现在这个状态去见了他，只会让你更难受罢了。”伊集院觉得他现在这个样子就像是一只被夺了食的猫，忍不住又想伸手去摸摸个毛茸茸的脑袋，不过这次是直接被柳濑一巴掌拍掉了。  
“别做多余的事。”  
“真是冷淡啊……”伊集院倒是不觉得尴尬，”你这样让我对你们的故事越来越好奇了。说不定还能给你们画成短篇呢。你这样又帅又痴情最后却没有得到真爱的设定，肯定能哭倒好多女孩子。”  
哈哈哈我看到你的眼角在抽搐了柳濑！  
“我说……想必你今天也看到了，那个孩子是怎么从我身边逃走的。”伊集院微不可闻的叹了一口气，“我多少能理解你的心情吧，但从我个人的经验来看，你并没有为这次的见做好准备。”  
虽然柳濑的脸上仍然没什么表情，但伊集院总觉得，那张紧绷的小脸缓和了下来，就连线条也变得柔软了起来。  
“好啦，赶紧回屋休息吧，明天还有‘重要的工作’要完成呢，嗯？”伊集院拍了拍柳濑的肩，这一次他没有躲开，“所以说，晚安了。”

“吉野，这么晚了在和谁打电话？”羽鸟的声音从房间外传过来，“你的分镜稿画完了吗？”  
“小鸟！分镜稿说好了周五给你就肯定会给的嘛！我休息一会不行吗！”千秋不满地大叫，不过叫声很快淹没在羽鸟揉乱他头发的动作里了，脸上多了些红晕，“刚刚打电话来的是伊集院老师啊……”  
伊集院？  
羽鸟还在奇怪，但千秋已经有一次陷入激动的状态中了：“天哪！我根本没想到伊集院老师会亲自打电话来！天哪小鸟你知不知道他说他是伊集院老师的时候我有多激动！”  
“伊集院老师怎么会有你的电话？“羽鸟总觉得哪里不太对。  
“诶……？对了，他是用优的电话打过来的。”千秋随意的拿起刚刚羽鸟端进房间的鸡蛋卷。  
“打电话做什么？“  
“我本来想和优道歉和好，就借口明天约稿了……不过优好像没有生气了！而且刚刚伊集院老师还说优当了他的专属助手……诶！优做了伊集院老师的专属助手！他为什么不告诉我……好吃……“  
虽然千秋说着说着就跑题了，还嚼着鸡蛋卷讲得含糊不清，但羽鸟已经明白了事情的大概经过。无非是柳濑做了伊集院的专属助手，明天、当然是以后都没法过来这边帮忙了。不过问题是，这么晚了他还和伊集院呆在一起而且明显没有工作，更重要的是请假或者说辞职，有必要伊集院亲自来说吗？  
羽鸟觉得自己在傻笑。  
总觉得，有一段故事要结束了。  
可是柳濑，似乎不是个那么容易改变的人呢……

客房的灯熄了。  
柳濑优应该是睡了。  
伊集院一个人走进画室，打开灯。  
毕竟到了这个年纪了，夜深人静的时候，他也会点一支烟，站在窗边想一些莫名其妙的事情。说实话，从柳濑优正式来工作的第一天他就开始注意他了，那种拼命想要掩饰却又在不经意间流露的失魂落魄，那种强撑着不想屈服的执拗，让他的心狠狠地抽疼了。  
感觉和自己一样啊，刚失恋的状态。  
可是又和自己不一样呢。  
其实伊集院不止一次的想过自己对高桥美咲的感情，美咲就像爱丽丝仙境里的那只兔子，带着些不真实的光明，突然闯进了自己黑暗的生活。他从来没有那么喜欢过像美咲一样单纯的孩子，惊喜感、新鲜感让他不知不觉地陷在其中。  
喜欢是一件很玄的事。  
它可以被赋予不同的感情和意义。  
美咲对他说的喜欢，只是普通粉丝对待自己钟意的漫画的作者的尊重和期待。自己所想的喜欢，是一种无法言说的心动，是紧握的双手、温暖的拥抱、眉心的轻吻，或者只是一瞬间想要把他好好保护起来让他远离任何伤害的念头。  
可是，柳濑对他喜欢的那个人，又是怎样的呢？

伊集院突然想起自己的戏言，说要以柳濑为主角画一部BL漫画。想到这里，一时心血来潮，他摁灭了烟头，拿出画纸在工作台上铺平。寥寥数笔，白纸上便呈现出一个面容清秀的少年，好看的脸上没有表情，就连眼神也好像结了冰，显得格外冷漠不易亲近。头发柔软清爽，搭配着颈上的金属锁链，有了一种别样的魅力。  
说真的，要是BL漫画的男主角长这样，一定会吸引不少女性读者呢。  
伊集院一边想着一边摸摸自己的下巴。  
真讨厌，胡茬又长出来了。  
伊集院把画纸举起来，在灯下好好的欣赏了一番，觉得自己画得很还原。现在男主角一号有了，该想想男主角二号了。  
像这种冷冰冰的美人，就应该要一个像自己这样温柔又善解人意的好男人宠着啊……伊集院转着笔默默想着。  
客房里熟睡的柳濑优不知道，某个怪大叔正坐在画室里一边抠脚一边脑补自己被他推倒的场景并发出了可怕的笑声。  
笑够了，伊集院却又愣了半晌。  
好像有哪里不对……？


	7. Chapter 7

柳濑优觉得，这世上大概没有什么，比第二天早上睁开眼看到伊集院坐在旁边含情脉脉看着自己更可怕了。  
“啊——老师，你干什么？！”柳濑被吓得下意识缩紧被子里，用被子蒙住头。  
无论是没睡醒而微红的脸，或是因为焦距不清而显得格外柔和的眼神，甚至只是露在外面的茶色碎发，伊集院都觉得特别可爱。  
柳濑就像一只贪睡的小懒猫，醒过来之后那可爱的反应简直戳到了伊集院心里最柔软的地方。  
“别赖床了，今天可是有‘重要工作’的啊。”伊集院一边说着一边站起身，“快起来了，我去做早饭。”  
“什么嘛……”终于等到门关上的声音，柳濑才恋恋不舍的从被子里爬出来。

“等会吃完了我们就一起出去玩吧。”伊集院提议道。  
“哈？不是说有‘重要的工作’吗！”柳濑满脸黑线，要知道，如果千秋能够打电话给自己，请自己去帮忙那一定是拖稿严重到开天窗都不一定能完成，这时候伊集院居然以要自己陪他出去玩为理由而把千秋那边的工作推掉了。  
“寻找灵感不是重要的工作吗？”伊集院一本正经地说，“让我的助手改善心情进而提升工作效率不是重要的工作吗？”  
强词夺理。  
“伊集院老师，”柳濑放下了碗筷，表情很严肃，“您不要再闹了好吗？吉川千春老师既然要我去帮忙那一定是进度严重赶不上，您这么做让我很为难。”  
“哦？很为难吗？”伊集院托着腮看着他，“为什么？因为你喜欢他吗？”  
“请不要把个人私情和工作混为一谈……”

为什么啊……  
为什么我还是跟着伊集院老师出来了啊……  
坐在副驾驶上的柳濑优默默地翻了一个白眼，在心里预估剩下的小半个月里自己还能睡几个小时。亏伊集院昨天还说什么如果在圣诞前夜交稿就要他陪他一起过圣诞节，现在看来是不可能的了，他只是祈求伊集院后面状态能稳定些，至少别再拖稿拖到桐岛来踹门就好。

“度假的感觉真好啊，这里的料理很有名哦，非常好吃的，柳濑，你也赶紧尝尝啊。”伊集院热情的招呼着，可是对面的男人似乎根本没有在听他说话，只是自顾自的坐着。  
柳濑优无意识的捏着手里的筷子，脑海里浮现出千秋修罗场时忙得昏天黑地累得晕头转向的模样。这次的稿他还有多少没有交上去？剩下的助手能不能帮他完成任务？羽鸟那家伙会不会对他发脾气？  
我为什么要跟着伊集院出来啊！偏偏在千秋需要我的时候！  
需要我……？  
其实，我之于千秋，并非一个必不可少的存在吧。一直以来都是我自作多情，把自己标榜得不可或缺，不满足于只做朋友，还想要独占他。  
很可笑吧？

伊集院的心里很清楚，柳濑一直担心着吉川千春，这场名为给他放松的旅行对柳濑而言，应该是困扰才对。自柳濑成为他的专属助手起，就从来没见他笑过，明明长着一张比女人还要精致的脸，却总是紧绷着，不肯施舍更多的表情。  
今天他一直兴奋地笑着。  
这是他第一次发现，原来维持笑容，是一件这么累的事情啊。  
“呐，柳濑君……”收起笑容，扯回上扬到僵硬的唇角，伊集院托着腮认真的看着对面的男人，”很抱歉，我的任性给你造成了困扰。如果可以，请让我给吉川千春老师打个电话，好好道歉。”  
“不用了。老师。”柳濑垂着的头轻轻地摇了两下，”您并没有做错什么，是我太过分了。已经做了老师的专属助手，还提那么过分的要求，抱歉。”  
“……柳濑君……”  
“老师，我想问你个问题。”  
“嗯？你说。”伊集院点点头。  
“我经常会想，人是不是不应该奢望那些自己得不到的东西。”  
“……”  
“是我太贪心了吗？明明已经得到了很多了，却还在渴望更多。难道是因为这样，所以才感觉不到什么是幸福吗？”  
“柳濑……”  
柳濑缓缓抬起头看着伊集院，他没有喝酒，却眼神迷离。  
“老师，你会放弃一个你喜欢了很久、而且非常喜欢的人吗？”  
一直想插上一句话的伊集院突然陷入了沉默，却又在柳濑的注视下缓缓的笑了起来：“优，你想听，我的故事吗？”

柳濑优的这个问题，伊集院一直没有回答。  
但他不知道，其实，从爱上他的那一刻起，伊集院的心里，就有了答案。  
如果那个人是你，这一辈子，我都不会放手。


	8. Chapter 8

“喜欢上高桥美咲，不算很长时间。  
他对我而言是一个很特别的存在，因为在遇见他之前我从来没有喜欢过这种类型的人，这种单纯坦率的，孩子。  
毕竟到了这个年纪了，要是装着说自己没谈过几次恋爱也不现实吧。的确，在喜欢上美咲之前有过几段恋情，也许是生来就不会应付恋爱里的女孩子，最初的那几段感情都草草了事无疾而终。后来也有和男人交往过，类型也都差不多，我想自己喜欢的也都是那种性格比较温和、包容的吧，和自己也合得来。  
要说喜欢上美咲的原因也有些好笑，那时我正处于创作的瓶颈期。柳濑君也知道，我这个人在工作里很情绪化，一遇到困难就很容易发脾气或者是消沉，老是自暴自弃。当时我真的是觉得世界一片黑暗，感觉无论是构思的大脑还是拿笔的手都已经失去了作用，总之就是就算威胁要把我杀了我也画不出来任何东西了。  
美咲就在那个时候无意的闯了进来，他抱着一整包我的漫画，当得知我是伊集院响的时候两眼放光大喊着「我最喜欢伊集院老师了！」「我是《THE☆漢》、是老师的忠实粉丝啊！」「我很期待老师的漫画啊！」之类的话。  
就在那一瞬间，我觉得他是这世上唯一的光。  
绝望的时候最需要这样的鼓励吧？不管是真是假。人的本能，就是抓紧触手可及的东西。  
没想到后来在签售会上我又见到了他，明明可以在书店里见到，他还是千里迢迢跑来排了很久很久的队，只是为了要一个签名。  
从那时起，我就觉得，我对他的感情，是恋爱的那种喜欢了。  
可是也就是在那天，我知道了他的身边早就有一个陪伴他守护他的恋人了。  
其实我一直固执的相信爱情里没有先来后到，如果一个人爱得够深够执着，总有一天可以感动那个被爱着的人。  
所以我跟那孩子表白了很多次，自然也被拒绝了很多次。最后连桐岛都看不过去了，也不知道劝了我多少次让我放弃，我都不肯。  
你知道为什么吗，柳濑君？  
也许是我自己想多了，每次我表白的时候，美咲的监护人，也就是他的恋人，宇佐见秋彦，都会因为不同的原因以不同的方式出现。所以我总以为是宇佐见的施压让美咲一次又一次拒绝我。一个月前我彻底失恋了，因为那一次没有宇佐见，只有我和美咲。从那时起我真的明白了，并不是宇佐见的出现给了美咲压力，而是因为太喜欢宇佐见，美咲见到他就会很激动很害羞，而这一切都因为我的自以为是而被误解，无形之中给美咲带来了很多困扰。  
这些事情我都想明白了，我想，其实最初对美咲的喜欢，应该只是对新鲜感的追逐吧，还有，就是他在我最绝望的时候能鼓励我而感到感动吧。  
我也许只是把这些乱七八糟的情感，错当成喜欢了吧。  
活了这么多年，我都快忘记，怎样才算，真正喜欢一个人啊……”

柳濑优就那样安静地坐在那里，抱着膝，眼神直直的看着地面。伊集院的语气一直很温柔，特别是在念到美咲的名字的时候，那语气简直像是温水一样，几乎能把人的心软软的泡化。  
帮千秋画了那么久的少女漫画，他又怎么可能从未希望，也有一个人，会这样温柔的叫自己的名字。  
“真对不起啊，柳濑，你心情不好，我还说这些添堵的话。如果可以请忘掉吧，反正已经过去了，我没理由让另一个人来分担我的悲伤。”伊集院抱歉地笑笑，“说些高兴的事吧，我不是说要以柳濑君作为主角画一个漫画吗，柳濑君想看看人设吗？我已经画好一部分了。”  
几张白纸被递到眼下，也不知道伊集院是什么时候画好的，并不是简单的线条的拼凑，倒是精致的令人诧异。即使没有上色，第一张上的男人很明显就是柳濑自己，样貌还原度很高，但总觉得差了些什么。第二张上画着的男人则显得自然许多，而且莫名有些眼熟。  
“伊集院老师……这好像是你吧？”声音有点颤抖，不知道缘由的颤抖。  
“啊……是啊是啊！像你这样的家伙，就是要温柔一点的人来疼啊！我倒没认识几个温柔的人，就拿自己当原型了。”  
原来是这样。  
心底莫名的失落感像泉水一样咕噜咕噜地冒了出来。  
真奇怪，大概是因为从来没有被人疼爱过，虽然未曾奢望伊集院就是那个温柔的、会爱自己的人，但在得到本人亲口否认时，还是会有那么一点点的酸涩感吧。  
“柳濑觉得怎么样？”伊集院又摆出期待的表情，像个等着被夸奖的孩子。  
“老师不愧是我从国小就喜欢的漫画家，就算是BL漫画，也画得这么好。”柳濑干巴巴地回答。  
“柳濑你这不是在表扬我吧……好像还在变相说我老……”伊集院似乎有点丧气，“其实我还不太了解你和你的事情啊……啊我没有提起你的过往的意思！你不想告诉我也没关系，等你哪天愿意讲给我听，我再来画这个漫画！”  
伊集院好像真的很怕戳到自己的痛处啊，一直小心翼翼的避开着，眼下因为一句无心之言居然着急成这样，柳濑忍不住笑了。  
“谢谢你，伊集院老师。”柳濑真诚地看着已经呆住的伊集院，“谢谢老师愿意把自己的经历分享给我听。但是很抱歉，我暂时不想说我自己的事情。不过，等我可以接受这一切、或者说放下这一切的时候，我会完完整整的讲给老师听的。”  
这是一个很长很长的故事，我不知道，老师有没有耐心听下去呢……

这时的伊集院已经完全傻掉了。  
刚刚……？  
柳濑……？  
笑了……？  
从他正式认识柳濑到今天，一个多月的时间里，这是第一次真正见他笑。不是礼貌疏离的礼节性微笑，也不是勉强着不愿让他人担心的笑容，虽然笑容只有一瞬，但真的很纯净、很好看。  
“你笑起来那么好看，真希望你能一直这样微笑下去呢……”他喃喃地说道。  
“老师，你说什么……？”耳边传来柳濑的声音，伊集院这才回过神来，看着眼前那个满脸疑惑的男人。  
“啊……”他轻轻别开脸不去看他，抬头望向窗外，轻柔的月光静静地流淌在窗棂，很美、很安静。  
“我说，今天的月光，真好看啊……”


	9. Chapter 9

“抱歉，今天起晚了，抱歉……”匆匆赶到伊集院家的柳濑优气喘吁吁的一个劲跟开门的人道歉，以至于没看清来开门的是百年难遇的桐岛大总编。  
连桐岛禅都坐不住了，可见伊集院已经濒临崩溃或者已经崩溃了。  
“桐岛先生？”  
“啊，柳濑，你来了。”桐岛打招呼的声音淹没在房间里什么东西砸在地上发出的巨大声响之中，他勉强地冲柳濑笑笑，开始扯着嗓子说话，“柳濑！你看到了吧！伊集院他又疯了！今天可能什么也干不成了！你回去等消息吧！喂！柳濑！你听得见吗！”  
见柳濑没有要回去的意思，桐岛以为他没有听清自己在说什么，正准备再吼一次，却见柳濑悠悠地开口了：“桐岛先生，可以让我去劝劝伊集院老师吗？”  
桐岛很清楚，到目前为止这世上唯一能治得住“反噬期”的伊集院的人只有高桥君，可是很不幸一个多月前伊集院被彻彻底底的拒绝了，这最后一层保障，就这样轻易的被打破了。  
可既然柳濑都这么说了，就姑且死马当活马医吧。  
人总该是有梦想的，万一实现了呢？  
桐岛冲站在工作室外的雫石点点头，雫石便让开路，让柳濑打开了门。

“出去！别来烦我！”柳濑刚刚探进去半个身子，就听见了伊集院的吼声，“不管你说什么我都画不出来！你杀了我我也画不出来！！”  
他也就当作没听见，关好门，在满是倒落一地的书籍和不知是什么碎片的地上踩着空隙走到伊集院的身边。  
“啊……是柳濑君……恭喜啦，今天可以放假了。”伊集院强压下烦躁的心情，勉强说了句还算正常的话。  
“老师您以前也开导了我几次，不知道今天老师愿不愿意听我说几句心里话。”柳濑的声音很安静，暖暖的，和平常的冷淡完全不同，“我从国小开始看《THE☆漢》，第一次看的时候就被深深的吸引了，除了有趣的内容，老师十几年如一日的完美创作也让我感动。如果有机会老师可以去我家坐坐，您会看到书架上满满的都是您的作品。我还经常为了抢特典熬通宵，排几个小时的队等着老师签名，傻乎乎的给老师寄信，总之什么傻事都干过。我还因为《THE☆漢》认识了最好的朋友，到现在还在一起追着这部漫画。我小的时候就想当一个和老师一样厉害的漫画家，第一次来给老师当助手、特别是拿到手稿的时候，兴奋得连笔都拿不住。所以呐老师，您要相信，您还是有很多像我们这样忠实的读者的啊，而且您还说过，要在圣诞节前完成，请您遵照诺言哦。”  
柳濑说完的时候，屋子里静得能听见风吹着画纸摩挲的声音。  
“柳濑君追了《THE☆漢》多长时间？”伊集院用沙哑的声音打破寂静。  
“17年。”  
“柳濑君喜欢《THE☆漢》吗？”  
“喜欢。”  
“那……柳濑君喜欢我吗？”  
“也喜欢……”  
但不是那种喜欢。  
柳濑优知道，后面半句话，他不能说。  
“真意外啊，今天居然说了这么多话。”伊集院终于咧开嘴笑了，好像恢复了不少，“谢谢柳濑君的开导。虽然很想跟柳濑君一起过圣诞节，但我还是没什么思路啊……”  
“没关系，我可以在这里等到老师有灵感。”  
“诶？”  
“时间不太够了吧？如果分镜修改完成后立刻开始工作，应该不至于开天窗。”

看着一向冷漠到一言不发的柳濑优蹲着一点一点收拾地上的杂物，伊集院的心里涌出一股莫名的感受。  
“不用、不用麻烦了，柳濑……我自己来就好……”伊集院总有一种在奴役劳工的罪恶感，慌忙站起来向自己来清理，却又被柳濑一把按下：“老师还是好好想工作的事吧，其他事情就不要操心了。”  
已经伸出去的手还没有放下，伊集院发觉自己的嘴角已经扬起了一个不可思议的弧度。他趁机将手缓缓放在柳濑的头上，轻轻地揉了揉，在柳濑露出诧异又有些恼的表情时，轻声留下一句：“谢谢你，优。”

“桐岛总编，雫君。”柳濑拿着一大袋垃圾打开门走出来，然后轻轻关上门，好像关门声会吵到伊集院打断他的思路一般。他冲桐岛和雫石点点头，示意伊集院的情绪已经基本稳定下来了。  
“啊……今天多亏柳濑君啊……”桐岛吁了一口气，拿出插在兜里的右手捂住脸，“又得回去跟印刷厂交涉了，要是那家伙后面的几天里速度够快的话，圣诞的那期应该还是可以勉强赶上的吧……天哪，他连分镜稿都没改完啊……”  
柳濑看着一脸崩溃的桐岛，沉默了一会，突然说道：“请桐岛先生放心，伊集院老师一定会在圣诞节前完成画稿的。”  
连雫石的脸上都露出了不太相信的神色。  
“如果是伊集院老师认为能够做到的事情，他就一定会做到的。我也会尽我所能，帮老师完成任务的。”  
认真的话语，一字一句，掷地有声。  
拿着杯子准备开门出来倒水的伊集院把柳濑说的每一个字都听进了耳朵，也听进了心里。  
必须得承认，其实他是个内心脆弱没什么安全感的人。他并不享受签售会上的人潮涌动，并不喜欢酒会上的阿谀奉承，但他只能从粉丝狂热的眼神、吹捧者谄媚的话语里找到自己被认可、被喜欢的那么一点点证据。  
而此时此刻，他真的被柳濑完完全全的信任，彻底感动。

“咚咚咚——”  
“请进。”正在埋头画着分镜的伊集院连头也没抬。  
“抱歉老师，打扰了。”柳濑从门缝探了半个身子进来，“我做好了晚饭，老师画了一整天都没吃东西，过一会出来吃点什么再继续工作吧。”说完就连忙又把门关上了，好像生怕打扰到自己。  
伊集院的笔尖停滞了半晌，忽然傻乎乎的笑了。

两个人沉默地对坐着，低着头吃自己碗里的东西，伊集院总有一种新婚的错觉，带着些不正常的羞涩。他虽然不是个喜欢热闹的人，但这样的沉默也总让人觉得有些憋得慌。  
“那个……”  
“老师……”  
伊集院正要说些什么缓解气氛，却见柳濑也抬起了头，似乎也有话要说。  
“柳，柳濑，你先说。”伊集院立即换上了平日里那种微笑。  
“抱歉，老师……我有个不情之请。”柳濑说着说着又低下了头。  
这下让伊集院有点摸不着头脑了，托着腮一脸困惑地望着柳濑。  
“那个……因为时间真的不多了，如果每天从我家里往老师这里赶的话，会浪费太多的时间。所以，”柳濑顿了顿，再次抬起了头，似乎下了某种决心，“我希望在稿子赶完之前，可以借住在老师家里。”


End file.
